Today, electronic devices are often networkable devices. That is to say, such devices may often be incorporated into wired networks, such as Ethernet, or into wireless networks, such as cellular networks, ZigBee networks, Bluetooth networks and Wi-Fi networks. Another example of a network of devices is an in-vehicle network. Networkable devices may transmit a large amount of data to each other over wired or wireless communication channels. In order to protect the transmitted data, the data are often encrypted. For example, they may be encrypted by performing a cryptographic algorithm which takes a cryptographic key and said data as inputs, or, in other words, the data may be encrypted with the cryptographic key. An example of such a cryptographic algorithm is the so-called Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) algorithm. In case of symmetric-key cryptographic algorithms, the cryptographic key is a secret key which is shared between the source node and the destination node involved in a data transmission. This secret key is often referred to as a master key. It may be desirable to protect this master key when it is distributed to network nodes, e.g., in a destination-node commissioning procedure which precedes the deployment of the master key.